


Anomaly

by Princess_Pinky



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Pinky/pseuds/Princess_Pinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all of The Doctor's companions are captured across time and space, he discovers an anomaly among the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unaware, the eleventh issue of a Doctor Who comic called Prisoners of Time was released on the thirteenth and Jenny appears in cameo. There's an image of Eleven standing within feet of her and it breaks my heart and this is what happened when it shattered. (Because I have been waiting for Jenny to come back for five years!) I haven't actually read the comic myself (just seen the picture of Jenny) and I don't know if she cameos in the next/last issue or not (probably not). There are a couple of spoilers, but mostly this is pure head canon from here on out.

_**Anomaly** _

The madness was dying down, but only because his companions were being carted off by the TARDIS load back to their timelines, with a retcon or a mnemosine recall spray or—and this one burned him even though he tried not to let it show—a hallucinogenic kiss. But there was one face he hadn't found yet, one he'd lost track of when they all began to break from their glass prisons and rush Adam and The Master.

"Jenny," The Doctor whispered. His hearts clanged like gongs in his chest. The glass where she'd been held captive was shattered and he reached down to pick up a blade from the glittering floor. Try as he might, he couldn't remember when Jenny had been taken in his past. Surely Adam had zapped back to Messaline to grab her, but why not Martha and Donna at the same time? Why had the memories not surfaced in his mind? It did not make sense. And oh, how he loved things that did not make sense!

The Doctor stared harder at the glass, bringing it up until it caught his reflection. Adam had cut his daughter right out of his past; how could he not remember that? And then, just like that, another reflection emerged: long blonde hair, army green shirt, shiny TARDIS colored pants. He held his breath, afraid she wouldn't be there if he turned around.

"Hello, Dad."

The Doctor bit down hard on his tongue and swirled to meet her gaze. It was really her, Jenny, in the flesh, alive and with no bullet holes to speak of. _Yet._ "Jenny. You – you recognize me."

"You're my dad, of course I recognize you."

Thoughts were stirring in his mind. She'd wanted to go with him, to travel; she'd been so excited to see the TARDIS. He could do that, he could take her and delay the inevitable for, well, he didn't know. Time was not the boss of him! He could show Jenny the universe. Maybe he'd _never_ take her back to Messaline.

"I know what you're thinking," she said, a smile on her pink lips. "And I'm sorry. But it's okay. It'll work out, I promise."

"Yes," he agreed. "Yes it will!" The Doctor reached for her hand. "You're coming with me. I'll introduce you to the TARDIS."

But Jenny didn't budge, even as he tried to pull her along.

"Come along, Jenny!" he said, surprised by how pleading the demand was.

"We've already met," she said calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"The TARDIS and I."

"But—"

"Don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that: don't worry. And don't feel guilty. It'll all work out just how it's supposed to."

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Adam, he captured your companions from all over time and space. Your _companions_ , Dad."

"But you were never a—" The Doctor held his breath. "I don't understand."

"You will." Jenny glanced at her wrist, even though she wore no watch. Suddenly a wheeze-groan broke through the air and Jenny's ponytail began to whip as a TARDIS materialized behind her. Jenny leaned into his ear until their cheeks touched. _"Love the running."_

A thought began to wisp into his mind like a curl of smoke as he watched her turn and push open one of the TARDIS doors. He tried to peer inside, but her form filled the crack and she turned knowingly.

"Spoilers!"

"Spoilers?" The Doctor lunged towards her, but she slipped beyond his grasp and he felt through the pulsing air as the TARDIS faded from view. "Companions." Jenny, of course, was not; never had been. He closed his eyes. "But she will be." Not that that made anymore sense to him, but things usually didn't until they happened and of course they were always happening in the wrong order. As River had once said, it was the life of a time traveler.

"Sweetie!" his wife singsonged. River's arm was suddenly around his waist. "I think we're just about done here. Are you sure we couldn't have an eleven-on-one picnic before you all go?"

The Doctor kissed her cheek. "No, I'd rather have a one-on-one. I need to talk to you."

River arched her brow. "I'm afraid my mind's racing, but not in the way I like. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, it's all good," he promised. "Very good! Have I ever told you about Messaline?"

River shook her head.

The Doctor threaded his hand through River's as they began to head towards his parked TARDIS. "It all started with an anomaly."

River laughed. "You mean a paradox?"

"No," he said, tapping her nose. "I mean an anomaly. A generated anomaly…and her name was— _is_ —Jenny."


End file.
